The Bidge
by Anime-Gurl411
Summary: As brave as Rukia was, she was still afraid. One end of the bridge was missing parts, and the other was ripping. Being on a 50ft. bridge was not part of her plan. An IchiRuki lemoon
1. The Saviour

This is my first story so please no flames. This originally was a story for school, lemon removed, but I decided to make it something more than just a school project. No flames please just constructive criticism. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. Story could be OOC, but it's all in the eye of the beholder I guess. This story is rated M for lemon. Chapter is rated T, just to be safe.

_Italics_ – sound effects

* * *

Right now I just want to chill for a while. Take a hiatus from all the craziness. To clean my house, see my family. Just see some movies and pick some strawberries.

~Lauren Amdrose

…RPOV…

This all started with a dare. A stupid, worthless human game, well at least that's what I think, considering I'm a soul reaper and all. As I walked the streets to the outskirts of Karakura town I followed the map Keigo drew me of where I had to go. Earlier that day I had been playing a game of "truth or dare", or whatever it was called, with Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru. When I start to think about it, the look on Keigos face meant something was up, but why didn't I notice it sooner!

As I reached the forest, I started thinking about what happened. '"Truth or Dare," Keigo yelled to me, as Mizuiro briefly looked up from texting his girlfriends, to roll his eyes at Keigos choice of game, and looked back down seconds later. "Dare," I said in my school girl voice, trying to sound happy, though I really just wanted this game to be over with. "O.K," Keigo said happily "I want you to go to the forest just outside of Karakura, and find the bridge. Then video tape you, going across the bridge, and show me tomorrow." I stared blankly at Keigo for a few seconds before catching myself and putting on my façade, that's all he wanted, really? "Alright," I said, just as the bell rang, singling the end of lunch.

Walking through the forest, I would pull out a piece of ribbon from my pocket, and tie it around a tree branch that I could reach, and I did this every several feet. I really need to grow taller; I can barely reach these branches. As I stretched up to tie anther ribbon onto a tree, I could see the bridge a little while away. I started walking over, and I could see that the bridge was about 15ft. long and 50ft. high above a rocky river just below. As I looked over the bridge, I noticed how banged up it looked; the far end was missing the wooden floor boards and the rope was worn out and ripping. Sighing, I walked over to the bridge, pulled out the camera, and pressed the record button.

Stepping onto the bridge, I could hear the creaking of the wood, as well as the slight swaying of the bridge. If I don't want to fall, I'm goanna have to take this nice and slow. As I started walking further out onto the bridge, it started to sway again, and I could hear a slight ripping from in front and behind me. Whipping my head around, I glanced back to the end of the bridge from where I came. My eyes bulged when they landed on the large rip in the rope. Not knowing what to do, I just stood there, paralyzed with terror.

Slowly, I started walking the rest of the way to the end of the bridge, when the bridge swayed one last time before it snapped. I plunged down to the frigid waters below. Shutting my eyes, I waited for the impact, but what I felt was a sharp gripping pain on my arm. _Crash! _Opening my eyes, I looked down to the mess of camera flowing down the river, and along the rocks. Looking up, I realized that the rope from the bridge wrapped around my arm as I fell, I was safe, for now.

Damn, I left Chappy at Ichigos house in my school bag. I can't just hang here till someone finds me, it's getting dark too, and I won't be able to see anything in a while. As I looked up at the slowly darkening sky, I sighed, as I began to look around for a way to climb back up. As I looked around, I noticed the outstretched rocks in front of me, and followed them up to the top. I can go about 5ft. before the rocks stretch out too far for me to get around. Maybe one of them could hold my weight if I end up being out here all night.

Rocking my body back and forth, I found a momentum. After a few tries, I was able to grab onto the rocks with my one good arm and place my feet onto the rocks below me. Glancing up, I steadied myself, and started climbing up the rock wall at a steady pace. Suddenly, as I stepped down onto a rock, it came lose, and fell. I plunged down again, the rope gripping at my arm, tearing flesh.

While I was hanging there, I could hear a faint rustling above me. "Hello," I called, "is anyone there?" Looking up, I noticed how dark it had gotten. The sky had a mix of dark blue, purple, and a faint pink. Another rustling sound came from above me, seemingly louder. "Rukia, is that you? Are you alright?" the voice called, slightly muffled by the wind and the distance between the two of us. "I-Ichigo! What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly angry that he followed me here, but the feeling quickly reduced and was replaced with relief. Someone found me, now I can get out of this mess. It didn't take long for Ichigo to get to the bridge, but I didn't miss all the crashes and the colorful words he used on the way over, no doubt from him falling.

When Ichigo got here, I noticed that he was sweating, dirty, and he looked really tired. Did he follow me out here; was he really that worried about me? I stared up at him; I still couldn't believe he was here. "Are you alright Rukia? Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked me. I looked up at Ichigo and was about to yell back something about him being a fool, you know, the usual, but the look on his face stopped me in my tracks. His face was contorted in his usual scowl, but with that scowl was a look of anxiousness. He was worried about me. I felt so bad for worrying him, but I was not about to admit that aloud, so I just shook my head no and looked away. "Just hold on," he said, running his hand through his spiky orange hair, "I'll pull you up."

Bending down to grab the ropes, Ichigo glanced down at me, giving me a reassuring smile, then started to pull me up. As Ichigo smiled at me, I could feel my face flush, and my heart flutter. Why does he make me feel this way whenever he looks at me? I kept her head down in an attempt to hide my blush from Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said, standing up to get better leverage.

"Yeah…" I said looking up.

"Why would you come out here in the first place, you never do what Keigo says, so why now?" Ichigo said, walking back with the rope in hand.

"I…I don't know. I just wasn't thinking I guess." I said with a twinge of guilt in my voice. I never meant for anyone to worry about me.

A few minutes later, Ichigo had pulled me over the edge with ease. Lifting me up, Ichigo carried me to a nearby log to sit on. Placing me down, Ichigo started to look me over for any injuries. "I-Ichigo… I'm fine, don't worry." I said.

"If you're so fine," Ichigo started, "then what's that?"

I looked down to where Ichigo was gesturing to, and silently gasped. All over my right arm where cuts and bruises from where the rope had been, and on my legs from when the rocks came loose. "I didn't notice that," I said, "but it doesn't hurt, so I'm alright." I started to stand up, but my legs buckled, and I fell over. Ichigo lunged forward and caught me in his arms. Sighing, Ichigo picked me up bridal style, and started walking home.

* * *

I think this turned out better than expected. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading my story.


	2. Who Would Have Thought

Hello. I have most of this story done, so I should have three chapters in about a day or so, possibly less though. . No flames please just constructive criticism. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. Story could be OOC, but it's all in the eye of the beholder I guess. This story is rated M for lemon. Chapter is rated T, just to be safe.

_Italics_ – sound effects

* * *

_(Recap)_

"_If you're so fine," Ichigo started, "then what's that?"_

_I looked down to where Ichigo was gesturing to, and gasped. All over my right arm where cuts and bruises from where the rope had been, and on my legs from when the rocks came loose. "I didn't notice that," I said, "but it doesn't hurt, so I'm alright." I started to stand up, but my legs buckled, and I fell over. Ichigo lunged forward and caught me in his arms. Sighing, Ichigo picked me up bridal style, and started walking home._

* * *

Life is a great big canvas, and you should throw all the paint you can on it

~ Danny Kaye

…RPOV…

"Ichigo put me down! I can walk on my own you know! Hey, are you listing to me strawberry? Put. Me. Down!" I yelled as I pounded on Ichigos chest. I don't even know why I'm complaining, this is a once and a lifetime opportunity to be this close to Ichigo… I looked up at Ichigos face, I don't know why, but I just had the urge to do so. I have to admit, he is handsome, but I would not admit that out loud. At that moment, Ichigo decided to look down at me too and gave me a toothy grin. Blushing, I looked down and hid my face in Ichigos chest, damn; he needs to stop looking at me like that. After seeing me blush, Ichigo started to laugh. "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, looking up at him, my blush long gone, now I'm just pissed off, damn strawberry, "I didn't do anything funny, so stop laughing at m-." I was cut off by Ichigos warm mouth pressed up against my own. My eyes widened in surprise, and then closed as I responded to the kiss, relishing in the feeling of our lips moving together.

"Was that your way of telling me to shut up?" I asked, after we broke the kiss, as I looked up to Ichigos face, slightly breathless. Chuckling charmingly, Ichigo gave me a warm smile. "Yeah, did it work?" Ichigo asked his voice husky with emotion. "Yeah…" I said before our lips connected in a deep, passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Ichigo smiled down at me. "We should get home now." Ichigo said, giving me a chaste kiss before walking home.

Walking through Karakura, I kept sneaking looks at Ichigo. I wonder how nii-sama will take this when he finds out and what about soul society? How is this going to work? What am I saying, I doubt he loves me the way I love him, so it's not like it's going to matter. God, I need to stop thinking that way, it's like I just ran head first into a brick wall. As we walked into the Kurosaki clinic, and up to Ichigos bed room, Ichigo placed me down on his bed, and tenderly kiss me on the forehead before walking out of the room.

After he left the room, I brought my hands up to my flushed face and cupped my cheeks with my hands. Rukia, you need to calm down, he doesn't like you like that, just calm down; he's coming up the stairs! I lifted my head and let go of my face to the sound of a door being opened as Ichigo walked with a first aid kit, he's really making a big deal out of nothing. Making his way over, he knelt in front of me, and opened the first aid kit.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is too short for your liking, I just had to get something out, next chapter will be longer though. It also could be the last.


	3. Heated

Sorry for the wait. This is the start of the lemon. Ichigos point of view is now coming into play. His hollow is not in this story though, he pisses me off. I may change that if people ask for it, but not just one person. . No flames please just constructive criticism. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. Story could be OOC, but it's all in the eye of the beholder I guess. This story is rated M for lemon. Chapter is rated M, the start of the lemon.

_Italics_ – sound effects

* * *

_(Recap)_

…_ROPV…_

_After he left the room, I brought my hands up to my flushed face and cupped my cheeks with my hands. Rukia, you need to calm down, he doesn't like you like that, just calm down; he's coming up the stairs! I lifted my head and let go of my face to the sound of a door being opened as Ichigo walked with a first aid kit, he's really making a big deal out of nothing. Making his way over, he knelt in front of me, and opened the first aid kit._

* * *

…IPOV…

Grabbing her right leg I dipped the tips of my fingers in some ointment, and smeared the ointment on her legs where the cuts and scrapes were. As I did this, I noticed that Rukia turned a light pink. I could hear the slight moans in the back of her throat, she's holding them back. After finishing with her legs, I moved up to her arms and started to rub ointment on her arms. I saw her shift out of the corner of my eye, and I lifted my head to see what she was doing. As I looked up at her, she was staring at me; a light blush dusted her cheeks, as our eyes locked. Her eyes are such an intense shade of blue, and with our close proximity, I could see flakes of purple in her eyes. Leaning in I closed my eyes as I locked lips with her in a passionate kiss. I slowly brought my right hand on her cheek, and cupped it, deepening the kiss. My other arm slowly made its way around her waist, and I pulled her closer to me. I could feel Rukia lean slightly into me, as she reached out and grabbed my shirt, and pulled me closer to her, smashing our lips together in a fierce lip lock.

Pulling back, I broke the kiss, the need of air taking over. After catching my breath, I looked into Rukias eyes lovingly, as I rubbed her cheek with my thumb, causing her to blush to darken some more. "Rukia Kuchiki, I love you," I said as I stared at her, mentally slapping myself for saying those words. Yes, I do love her; don't get me wrong, I just didn't want to tell her like this. As I continued to stare into her eyes, dreading the chance of her rejecting me, tears started to well up in her eyes. Before I could start apologising, Rukia flopped forward and buried her face into my chest, as she wrapped her arms around me. "I-I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said as she lifted her head up to look into my eyes. "But you do know we have to tell nii-sama about this right?" I just smiled lightly at her and kissed her on the nose before leaning forward and resting my head in the junction of her neck and shoulder. "No we don't, he already knows." I murmured into her neck, rubbing her back softly.

Pulling away slightly to look at my face, she searched my eyes. "What do you mean he knows, when did you tell him?" She asked looking at me intently, her blush gone by now. "Well," I stared, a small blush forming on my cheeks, as I scratched the back of my head, "I wanted us to be together, so I went to Byakuya to ask for permission. He seemed kind of surprized that I would bother to ask, but after a _long_ list of do's and don'ts, he allowed me to date you. Then it was just a matter of how I was going to tell you." I said, looking down at Rukia when I was done. Wiping one of her tears with my thumb, I bent down to lightly kiss her left eyelid. "Thank you, Ichigo." She said. "But how will we keep our relationship together? I'm not going to be in the world of the living for long and-" She cut herself off. Which was good, I don't think I could go through another explanation without blushing again. I went through the head captain for their relationship to be successful, so she better appreciate it, damn midget.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled Rukia into a tight hug, resting my head back on her shoulder; this is a good time to tell her... "Do you know that house that was for sale down the street?" I asked, my breath obviously tickling her neck, because she shivered and leaned her head against my own. "Yeah..." Rukia said, sounding unsure. Pulling back, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a shiny new pair of house keys. "Ichigo, what's this?" Rukia said as she reached out for the keys. Pulling the keys away, I gave her a teasing smile. "These," I said, jingling the keys, "are my house keys. And these," Reaching into my pocket I pulled out another set of keys, "these are yours." I said, smiling down at Rukia, as I placed the set of keys in her hand, and wrapped her fingers around it.

Reaching over, she placed the keys on my desk, took the ones out of my hand, and placed them with hers. What she was doing, I have no clue. Rukia wrapped her arms around my neck, like a skinny, smooth scarf, and pulled me close. Catching on, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, closing the distance between our lips. Moving our lips up and down against each other's, I slowly stuck my tongue out to lick her bottom lip, silently asking for access into her mouth. Rukia almost immediately opened her mouth to let me wrap my tongue around her own, as she moaned in pleasure. Standing up, I lifted Rukia up slightly and laid her back on the bed so I was hovering above her, never breaking the kiss, as I settled between her legs, holding myself up with my arms on either side of her head.

Slowly letting the kiss go, I placed caste kisses on her lips, and started moving down to her neck. Moaning, Rukia brought her hands up to entangle in my bright orange and moved her head back, giving me more access to her pale neck. Slipping my hand under her shirt, I caressed her sides, causing Rukia to shudder slightly. Moving her hands down, Rukia slid her hands over my clothed chest, and pulled the fabric into her hands, fisting at my shirt. Pulling away from her neck, I pulled at my shirt, undoing the buttons, before pulling the wife beater I had underneath over my head, and resumed kissing her neck. Letting out a sigh, Rukia ran her hands along my chest, and I shuttered at the sensation. "I-Ichigo," Rukia moaned as I nipped at her neck, arching her back into me.

"Ichigo, go… go lower plea- please," Rukia pleaded as she brought her hands back up to my hair, and brought our lips together once more. Lowering down, I rested myself on my forearms, as I lay almost on top of Rukia, afraid to crush her. "Lower Ichigo," Rukia moaned between kisses as she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled us together, my throbbing erection thumping against her. Pulling at her shirt, I started to undo the buttons of her school shirt, before pushing it away from her body. Reaching behind her, I pulled at her bra binding, and after a few tries, I undid the clasp. Rukia blushed furiously, almost the shade of Renjis hair, and turned her head to the side as I pulled her orange bra off of her. Placing her chin between my thumb and index finger, I turned her head towards me. "Don't worry Rukia," I said, stroking her chin, "you're beautiful." Letting go of her chin, I moved down to one of her breasts, and latched my mouth around one of her perk nipples, as I palmed her right breast with my hand.

Gasping, Rukia arched her back into me, and wound her hands into my hair, holding me in place. Using my sharp teeth, I nipped at her nipple, causing her to moan. Swapping breasts, I continued the same treatment I gave to her other breast. "…Rukia…" I hummed as I moved down her abdomen, swirling my tongue in her navel, as I pulled her skirt down. Rukia sat up and tugged at my pants, trying to pull then down, as little puffs of air came out of her mouth. Inching her way around to the front of my pants, Rukia undid the belt, then pulled my pants down so they pooled around my knees, letting me get them the rest of the way off. Running my hands down her sides, I made my way down to the start of her matching orange panties, and pulled them down, giving her a smirk.

"Orange huh," I teased as I slipped the panties off of her.

"Sh-shut up," Rukia said as she looked off to the side.

Lowering my head, I hovered over her, and hesitantly stuck my tongue out to explore. Letting out an earth shattering moan, Rukia trusted her hips into my face. It's a good thing my family's gone for the weekend, because Rukia is getting really loud. I started rubbing her lips with my fingers, and Rukia let out a cry in pleasure, taking this as a good sign, I moved down and stuck a finger into her. Gasping, Rukia arched her back, thrusting her woman hood against my fingers. After hearing Rukia gasp, I let out a hum in pleasure, causing Rukia to let out a deep moan. Sitting up, Rukia rested herself on her elbows, letting out a moan as her head lolled back. Sticking in another finger, I did a scissors movement, as I French kissed her clit. Nipping at her clit, I thrust my fingers upward, hitting her G-spot. Letting out an earth shattering moan, Rukia climaxed from the overwhelming pressure. Dropping down, Rukia heaved in breaths, as I crawled over her to kiss her, letting her taste herself on my lips. Rukia let out a light moan, and started to slip her hands down my sides, to the start of my boxers.

…RPOV…

Slipping my fingers into the waist band of his boxers, I pulled them down. Ichigos prominent erection came free from his boxers, and he let out a low satisfying sigh as he kicked them off. Oh god, he's huge. Slowly, I reached out and tenderly stroked him. "Ichigo," I started, sounding more confident than before, "lay back." Lying down, Ichigo watched me as I made my way over to him, crawling on all fours. Ichigo let out a deep moan as I grabbed the base of his shaft, and slowly started pumping, palming his balls with my other hand. Letting out a low growl, Ichigo reached down to palm my beasts. Moaning, I timidly wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock. Lowering my head down, I took in as much as I could, then wrapped my hand around the base where my mouth can't reach.

Bobbing up and down I sucked on his dick as I massaged his balls, letting my teeth scrape across him every once and a while. From all the moaning, I assumed he liked what I was doing so I started to suck harder, and bob my head faster. As I did this, Ichigo started to move his hands all over me, on my breasts, stomach, sides, back, and even sometimes a little on my ass. While he was touching me, I couldn't help but moan. As I moaned, I felt his cock vibrate in my mouth; no doubt he did too, because the growl he let out afterward was almost monstrous. "R-Rukia, I'm goanna come." After hearing that, I started going harder and faster, letting my teeth scrape over him a few times, before I stopped to suck at his head a bit, before continuing. Before long, Ichigo climaxed, it was thick and slightly bitter to taste, but I swallowed it all any ways.

* * *

Sorry if the story cuts off at random points, I couldn't think of anything. Next chapter soon.


	4. Heated part 2

I am SO sorry for cutting my story off randomly, I can change it if it bothers you. This is the last part of the lemon and possably the end of the story. If you would like for it to countinue, pleasr tell me. If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell me. Thanks. No flames please just constructive criticism. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. Story could be OOC, but it's all in the eye of the beholder I guess. This story is rated M for lemon. Chapter is rated M for the last half of the lemon.

_Italics_ – sound effects

* * *

…IPOV…

After Rukia was done she crawled over me to give me a light chaste kiss. "Ichigo," Rukia said, sounding kind of shy.

"Yes Rukia?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

"How far are we going to take this?"

"As far as you want to, if you want to stop now, we can stop. If not, then we can continue." I said as I brought my hands up to rub at her sides. She looked off to the side, as if to contemplate her answer. Looking back up to me, a bright pink blush covered her face.

"Can…can we? Can we continue?" Rukia asked, her blush darkening a little more with every word. I smiled lightly at her, rubbing her pink stained cheek, she looks so cute like this.

"Yes, only if you want to." I said. I didn't want to push her into doing something she thought I wanted. Don't get me wrong, I do want it, but I don't want her to go through with it if she didn't want to, just because I want to.

"Yeah, I do…" Rukia said, trailing off at the end. I grabbed her waist and flipped us around, Rukia lying on her back and me hovering above her. I bent down to kiss her as I started to rub my hands all over her body. Starting at her breasts, I palmed them for a bit before running my hands down her side and to her womanhood, fingering her a bit before positioning myself at her entrance. I looked up at her face, asking an unvoiced question. Rukia nodded her head, leaned back and closed her eyes. Going in slowly, I went in until I hit a slimy barrier. Trusting forward, I ripped through it and stopped; waiting for the pain that I knew was there to go away. I bent over to kiss her lips softly and wipe away the tears that streamed down her face. For a long time, Rukia just sat there like a rock, not moving. The only movement was her lightly responding to the kiss, her tears drying up. Slowly, she started to thrust her hips against me, testing the waters. I slowly started to thrust back, kissing her more passionately as time went on. Rukia met me thrust for thrust, little puffs of air turning into low moans.

"F-faster Ichigo and go harder t-too." Rukia moaned as she brought her hands up to my shoulders, her sharp nails digging into my skin. I started to increase my speed, slightly pounding into her. I didn't want to go too hard into her though, she so small, I didn't want to break her. She started thrusting her hips harder against me, moaning every time I went back into her. She started digging her nails harder into my skin; I could feel them cut through. I started pounding into her, like she wanted, and I got a scream/moan out of her in response. I grabbed her legs and put them over my shoulder, allowing me to get deeper into her. When I did this, Rukias moaning started to get louder, taking this a good sign, I started slamming into her, and started to rub the little nub between her legs. As I did this, Rukia screeched my name as she came. Her walls clamped around me, causing me to come as well. After we caught our breath, I slid out of her and laid down beside her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. I felt her snuggle against me as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

How was it? Did you like the story? Please read & review. As I said b4, if you would like me to continue, please say so. I might continue if I think of something else, I just don't want it to skip into a future type thing, I want it to be more of a story.


End file.
